


Widdershins and Whiskey

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe, Lost Girl
Genre: Community: intoabar, Gen, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An FBI agent walks into the Dal Riata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widdershins and Whiskey

Olivia tossed back something that wasn't quite whiskey and stared at the bartender who stared back at her. She licked her lips and placed the glass carefully back on the surface of the bar. She felt calm and relaxed after a tedious day at a conference, slightly more tipsy than she expected. It was her second drink, and the bartender seemed to be trying to will her away with his mind. She tapped the rim of her glass and said, "I'll have another."

A woman with long, dark hair sat next to her and said, "Trick, I'll have what she's having."

"Suit yourself." He plunked the bottle down on the bar in front of the brunette and stalked off, disappearing around a corner. "Keep an eye on the place," he called over his shoulder.

"Bo," the other woman said, pouring a drink for herself, then holding up the bottle with a questioning look on her face.

Olivia nudged her glass in Bo's direction and said, "Olivia. Lovely place you have here."

"How did you even _find_ it? And why didn't Trick kick you out immediately?"

The liquor was smokey and slightly sweet with hints of unidentifiable spices in its undertones. It burned pleasantly in the back of her mouth and down her throat, spreading warmth through her body. Olivia said, "It's not far from my hotel and is he in the habit of kicking out customers?"

"Sort of. I mean, most… people… don't even notice this place. It's not very conspicuous, really." Bo leaned one arm on the bar and rested her chin on her hand, watching Olivia intently. "And you saw the door and walked right in and got Trick to serve you. That's impressive."

"This isn't a problem for business? The bartender who likes to kick people out of his bar?"

"Not really."

Olivia looked over her shoulder at the empty bar. "Could have fooled me."

Bo shrugged. "Slow night. There's, uh. Stuff. Going on."

"Stuff." Olivia narrowed her eyes and focused - really focused - on the woman at her side. Tiny flecks of blue glittered in the previously brown eyes. Olivia's vision seemed to waver just slightly, and she was pretty sure it didn't have anything to do with the whiskey-like substance she'd been drinking. Olivia tilted her head and asked, "What are you?"

"Straight to the point."

"I know you're not a Cortexiphan subject, unless there's more of us than Walter's letting on." Olivia blinked, surprised at her lack of discretion, but not terribly worried about it. She shook her head. "That's what I'd guess, but that's not right, is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bo said, "but let's just say that the world is a far stranger place than you've been led to believe."

Olivia blinked again, then started laughing. She couldn't stop, and soon was gasping for breath, tears streaming down her face.

The bartender ran back, looking alarmed. "What did you do to her? You were just supposed to chase her off."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh my god," Olivia gasped, wiping one cheek with the back of her hand. She giggled and said, "That was the best thing I've ever heard." She saluted Bo with her glass and tossed back the rest of her drink that was absolutely not whiskey. "Stranger than I've been led to believe," she muttered and giggled again. "I can't even remember the last time I laughed like that."

"Uh. Glad I could help?"

The bartender braced his hands on the bar and leaned forward, looking at her closely. "Bo, what is she?"

Bo shook her head. "I don't know. She asked me the same thing."

Olivia looked around. "Is this bar in a parallel universe?"

" _What_? Okay, that's just crazy, there's no such thing," Bo said. She looked up at the bartender. "Right, Trick?"

"I don't think she'd be asking if that was the case."

"Time bubble?" Olivia asked. "Some kind of temporal plasticity?"

Bo shook her head. "It's just a bar."

Olivia reached out and pulled the bottle toward her, examining the label. "It's clearly not just a bar. What language is this?"

Trick took the bottle away from her. "If I said 'Klingon" would you believe me?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That is _not_ Klingon."

"Damn."

Olivia took the bottle back and poured another drink, filling Bo's glass as well. She raised her eyebrows at Trick and he held out a glass for her to fill. He tossed it back in one swallow and held it out again.

Bo spread her hands on the bar. "Maybe we need to just, you know, be honest here."

Trick said, "That is never a good idea. How is she still conscious?"

Olivia looked into her glass. "I knew this wasn't whiskey."

"It is," Bo said. "It's just a blend that affects… people… a little more strongly than they're used to."

"You keep saying 'people' like you aren't people," Olivia said.

"We aren't. At least we aren't human."

Olivia took a sip of her drink and asked, "What are you?"

"Bo," Trick said, warning.

Bo ignored him and said, "We're Fae."

Olivia looked from one of them to the other. "Fae."

"You know: faeries, banshees, hobgoblins. That sort of thing."

"Hobgoblins."

Bo nodded. "Yeah."

"And yet you think the idea of parallel universes is outrageous."

"Well, it is," Bo huffed.

Olivia blinked her eyes slowly. Keeping them open was starting to be a bit of a struggle. "Why are you telling me this?"

Bo's smile was apologetic. "Side effect of what you've been drinking. You're not going to remember any of this tomorrow."

Olivia pushed her glass out of the way and rested her head on her arms. She mumbled, "Goddammit," before she closed her eyes and slept.

*****

When Olivia woke up, her head was pounding. She stayed perfectly still, trying to sort out how she'd gotten from the conference center to the bed her hotel room. She reached for her phone, and when the call connected asked, "Walter, what do you know about the Fae?"


End file.
